Dear Diary
by PuppyLover3
Summary: How Malfoy really feels about Hermione plus the going ons of their 6th year.
1. The truth

How Malfoy really feels about Hermione. Please remember that this is not real. It is supposed to be funny. Don't yell at me.  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Malfoy:  
  
Dear diary, I got this diary from my mom. It is really stupid, but hey, no one knows about and there is stuff I just can't tell Crabbe and Goyle. They're just not ready to face the facts. And they are true. Uh-oh, gotta go, hear comes Millicent Bulstrode. Stupid girl really. Everyone thinks I like her, but wow are they wrong.  
  
Dear diary, I'm back. Now I shall spill what is really true. What I can't tell any one, especially not them. I like Hermione. Yes, it's true. Don't be surprised although you can't 'cause you're just a diary. I bet you would though, if you could. I can't write anymore. I just have to go now.  
  
Dear diary, Why do I have to be so mean to her. I was just in a class with her and I was really mean. I just started to be mean to her in the beginning because she was muggle born, but now I really see her. I just can't stop. She doesn't like me.  
  
Dear diary, Why do I write this stuff? This is definitely not what my mom wanted. But who cares? Its mine. My dad would be so mad. I actually fear my father sometimes. He is quite scary. I don't want to think of what he'd do if he saw this. Maybe that's one of the reasons I can't talk to her. My father. 


	2. Potions Class

Ok, the first one was short, but I'll try to write longer chapters.  
  
Chapter 2: Potions Class  
  
Potions class began with Snape walking into the room. The talking ceased to silence.  
  
"Class, today we are doing a group project. Since none of you are smart enough to pick your own groups, I will assign them."  
  
Hermione immediately away from the others, thinking maybe if it looked like she was in a fight with them, she might get to be with one of them.  
  
"Stay still Granger. That's 10 points from Gryffindor and you will not be with your little friends. Potter, go with Goyle. Weasley, you be with Crabbe. Granger, you are with Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy made a disgusted noise and asked Snape why he had to be with Hermione.  
  
"Do as I say and you will get a good grade, Malfoy." answered Snape.  
  
Hermione moved her stuff over, looking rather unhappy.  
  
"Let get to work and save my breath from talking." Said Malfoy.  
  
"Okay. I will write and tell you what to do."  
  
He did as she said, slowly though, apparently trying not to mess up.  
  
"Okay. It should be done by the end of class." Said Hermione.  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion from their cauldron.  
  
"Malfoy, what did you do now?!" said Hermione. "Its not my fault, its yours, you.. you muggle!" answered Malfoy.  
  
"That's ten points from Gryffindor and class is dismissed." Interrupted Snape, and the Gryffindors left in a huff.  
  
As they were walking, Hermione told her friends what had happened.  
  
"Disgusting git." Said Harry.  
  
"Don't listen to him." Advised Ron.  
  
"I don't." replied Hermione.  
  
They had reached the common room.  
  
"I'm going upstairs. I'll see you at dinner." said Hermione, and she walked upstairs. 


	3. Stupid Git

I would like to thank KittyKid943 and DragonFae for their help on my story.  
  
Chapter 3: Stupid Git  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
That stupid git is so horrible. You should know who that stupid git is, but if you are a stupid git, like him, I'll tell you. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. That stupid git is ruining my grade. You know, I would have had the best potion in the class if I had been with someone half decent. He kept looking at me and not paying attention to the potion. Even Neville Longbottom would have been better. At least he listens and he can hear! That stupid git is driving me crazy. Well, I have to go now. I told Harry and Ron I'd meet them at dinner.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm back. That stupid git is at it again. Neville got a remembrall at dinner. His owl was the only one, because owls are supposed to come at breakfast. Everyone saw it come in. I would have been so embarrassed. Neville got bright red, sort of resembling the tomato on his plate. Malfoy was teasing him because he couldn't remember what he forgot. Why can't he just keep to his side of the Great Hall? I was thinking of putting a line magical there, but there was some sort of force field and I couldn't do it. Probably Dumbledore put it there so nothing bad happens. Anyway, Professor McGonagall came and shooed him away. She took 5 points from Slytherin. I think that she should have taken off 50 points and given him a detention. I mean, all Gryffindors hate him and he always comes and teases us. He especially comes where we sit and annoys us. He never does any spells on us. He always stands so that he is facing me. I think he is scared of me. That would be good. Anyways, Snape gave me extra homework because that stupid git messed up my potion (luckily it was his cauldron). I have to go and do it now.  
  
Sorry it's a little short. All my chapters are going to be because I hate stories with really long and boring chapters. I like the ones with many short exciting chapters. Please review. I want 8 reviews before I put up the next chapter. 


	4. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Sarina Fain is not mine. She belongs to DragonFae. You should read her stories. They are very good.  
  
Chapter 4: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
It was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Harry, Ron, and Hermione met Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle at the door. He stuck out his tongue at them, but did not say anything because Professor Fain was listening. As they walked into the classroom, Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. "Why is he in all of our classes?!"  
  
They took their seats.  
  
Professor Fain started the class when everyone was quiet.  
  
"Okay class, today we are going to start a new chapter. Please turn to page 362 and.  
  
Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted Professor Fain. It was Professor McGonagall. Everyone started fidgeting and whispering.  
  
Professor McGonagall put up her hand for silence.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore was supposed to announce this at breakfast, but I suppose he forgot. Starting today, there will be dance class. It will be next period, because all of you have study hall. It is necessary to come. You will be getting a grade in this class.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"Don't groan. It is your own fault. Judging by how you danced at the Yule Ball, you need instruction. Some of you need it more than others. I expect to see you next period. It will be in the Great Hall. That is all. I'm sorry for interrupting your class, Professor Fain.  
  
"Its okay." Said Professor Fain.  
  
Professor McGonagall left.  
  
"That dance class sounds like fun. I have never seen you dance before. I'm sure some of you are excellent dancers. Now, where were we? Oh yes, page 362 please.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang.  
  
"Wait! I want you to read the chapter for next class. It is your homework." yelled Professor Fain.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back to the common room to quickly change.  
  
"Do you think we'll have to dance with girls?" asked Harry.  
  
"I dunno. Probably." answered Ron.  
  
"You have a problem with girls?" said Hermione.  
  
"No, only some girls." said Harry, "Not you."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to change. I'll meet you at dance class. You don't need to wait for me."  
  
"Okay" said Harry and Ron.  
  
Did you like it? Please review. I want 12 reviews before I put up the next chapter. Also tell me whether you think this should be the 5th, 6th, or 7th year. I can't decide. 


	5. Dance Class?

Sorry I haven't written for two years, I had actually forgotten about his story. Now, looking back on it, I definitely see the need for some improvement. I'm going to try to add some more excitement into it now.

Chapter 5: Dance Class?

All of the 6th years stood in small groups along the sides of the Great Hall, waiting for instruction. Already, it was 10 minutes into the period, which was supposed to be their study hall. No one looked too happy about this. They were starting to get anxious.

"Isn't there some kind of rule that says that we can leave if 10 minutes go by and no teacher shows up?" said Ron, who was still looking for a way to get out of this.

"Nice try, Ron," said Hermione, " but I'm sure that there is some explanation as to why the teachers are late.

"Wonder who's teaching this thing anyway," said Ron.

"Shhh!" shushed Harry, "There is something going on over at the entrance."

Sure enough, they looked over and Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were talking and had uneasy looks on their faces. Then Dumbledore strode into the room and the silence was immediate. Everyone wanted to know what was going on.

"There has been a giant sighting about 40 miles north of here," he said.

The whispers started up.

"Please remain calm. I know that you have been told that the giants have gone over to the Dark Side, but I am sure that not all of them have. Ministry wizards have the situation under control; however, it is the thought of some that the giant was not the one doing the real damage, that he was actually the decoy for something bigger. Now, since we do not know all of the details as of yet, we will have to be more careful, however, this should in no way hinder your schoolwork. And finally," Dumbledore said with a hint of a smile on his face, " I know how much you have been looking forward to this dance class, but today it has been cancelled due to the recent events. There will be signs in your common rooms telling you when we will meet next. Right now, you will all go to your common rooms until your next class. Prefects, please make sure that no one lingers in the halls.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other, then headed up the stairs.

"Hey, don't you guys need to make sure that 'no one lingers in the halls'?" said Harry.

"Err, right, let's walk near the back then," said Ron and they stopped to let the other Gryffindors pass.

"So what do you think of all this?" asked Hermione.

"Lets wait until we get back to the common room to discuss this," said Harry with a meaningful glance at Malfoy, who was watching them from the other side of the Great Hall.

So there it is. I hope you guys like it. So I have decided to make this their 6th year. I know that most of you have probably already read the 6th book, but the purpose of my story; you are just going to have to pretend that it all hasn't happened yet. What happened over the summer after 5th year however, did happen.


End file.
